Angry
by diaryofsandra
Summary: Lydia is always angry at Jackson and he doesn't know why. One-shot unless people like it enough for me to continue. Rated M for sexual content.


**First sex scene I've ever posted for others to read. It's a one-shot now but if you guys like it maybe I'll continue? Possibly with other characters. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated, if it's not constructive keep it to yourself. And now on with the story...**

**Angry**

"You're an ass, you know that right?" Lydia exclaimed, throwing her hands up dramatically in the air.

Here we go again with her petty arguments. I don't even know why she's mad and lately she's been angry at the most random times. For example, if I'm watching a basketball game on ESPN, she'll start yelling and I won't even understand what she's saying.

"Are you even fucking listening to me? And you wonder why I continue to yell at you." I wonder why she yells at all. I haven't done anything to her.

"You're a dick, I fucking hate you." I could feel my eyes rolling.

I could easily ask her why she's with me, but seeing her mad turns me on a bit. Not to mention that question would cause even bigger problems that I don't want or need right now. I'd already had that argument with Lydia many times before. No good could come from that question.

Suddenly, I understood why she was always yelling. It wasn't even because we had actual problems, she just wanted angry sex, and the longer I took to give it to her, the longer she went on bitching about nothing.

"Look, you're still not fucking answering or listening to me."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I could tell my question caught her off guard. She stopped yelling and the look on her face gave her away; her mouth hung slightly open in surprise. She continued to yell anyway because she was way too proud to just ask for what she wanted. Lydia's always been that way; whether she wants a bottle of water from the kitchen or angry sex.

"Do I want you to fuck me? Are you stupid? I'm yelling at you and you're thinking about sex. I'm pretty sure I just said I fucking hate you. Matter of fact, I hate fucking you too. You always go easy on me, never let me get mine. All you care about is getting your dick wet and getting your nut..." Lydia continued to rant on, her face turning almost as red as her hair.

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was just saying it to get a rise out of me. We've been having make-up sex since she started this shit and by the end she always says 'I love your fucking dick'. Did she want me to die her up from head to toe and fuck the life out of her? _Is she really that much of a sex crazed slut?_

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She insisted over and over again. I wasn't sure if she was trying to convince me or if she was trying to convince herself.

"Shut up already and stop fucking complaining about nothing." I guess she didn't like my suggestion because suddenly her hand was flying towards my face. I grabbed a hold of her wrist, mere seconds before it was supposed to make contact with my cheek, and pulled her closer to me. She kept swearing but I didn't care anymore.

I began kissing lightly down her neck while she tried to fight against me. I wanted to tell her to chill the fuck out but I knew she'd give in soon, _she always did_. My hands slid up her shirt and she kept punching her little fists against my chest. She yelled at me to get away and kept telling me how much she hated me. Ignoring her halfhearted struggling, I unbuttoned her pants and slid my hands down into her underwear.

"You still want me to stop?"

My let my index finger slid up into her warm pussy and she let out a moan. My mouth sucking on her neck still, she started unbuttoning my pants. I retracted my fingers from her underwear and pulled my shirt over my head. She dropped to her knees, pulling my pants with her. She mouthed me from around my boxers, looking up at me and winking. When she finally pulled them down, her hand wrapped around my cock and she licked and bit her lips as she jerked me. Her lips met my dick and soon her pretty little mouth covered my entire shaft. She looked up at me while she did this, I didn't know what it was about looking down at her with my dick in her mouth but it made her even more beautiful than usual. Lydia knew what I liked and she knew how to make me come fast, but I didn't want to, at least not yet. I wanted to fuck her sweet pussy, make her legs shake, see the arch in her back, and the beautiful view of her from behind with my cock sliding in and out of her.

She continued to suck on my dick, jerking it at the same time. When she took it out, momentarily allowing herself to breathe, she'd massage it and then lick my balls. She'd lick from the bottom right back to the top, circling the tip with her tongue showing off her skills.

I motioned for her to get up and carried to her to the bed, her legs wrapped around my hips. She sucked on my neck as I carried her. I didn't bother pulling her skirt all of the way down. This way, I could fuck her and control the position. She wouldn't be able to spread her legs any further and her pussy would stay as tight as possible. I grabbed the base of my cock and forced it inside of her, making her to take all of me in at once.

I wanted to fuck her so good that she'd take back everything she'd said earlier. She was screaming out while I picked up the pace, sliding in and out of her faster and harder. Every now and then she'd beg for me to go deeper. She cursed at me a few times which turned me on even more.

I grabbed a handful of her luscious hair, making sure she kept the arch in her back. She got wetter and wetter each time I slid into her. The headboard banged into the wall and I momentarily worried about how loud we must be. Throwing all caution to the wind, I focused completely on her again, I just wanted to please her.

Lydia would take back all of the things she had said by the end of tonight whether she wanted to or not. Lydia would learn to ask for what she wanted and not insinuate fights. I'd teach Lydia all of these things by the end of the night.


End file.
